dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Fujita
Fujita (藤田) is a Magic-User, one of the members of The En Family, and the former partner of Matsumura. During the course of the manga, he became En's errand boy, even holding a close position with the most important members of the family (though not actually being all that important, more likely because nobody really cares about him being around) and becoming Ebisu's partner (by verbal agreement). Appearance Fujita, unlike many other characters in the series, is of average stature and musculature. His hair is black with white stripes, similar to a skunk, and is consistently short and scraggly. His magic mask, bearing resemblance to a Tengu, is unlike most of En's subordinates, only covering half of his face in a fashion reversed to En's and is complemented by an ushanka. Fujita wears a black graphic T-shirt and cargo pants. He wears devil funeral shoes to honor his deceased partner Matsumura. Personality Fujita is not very confident in himself as Magic-User, most likely because of his poor magic skill. Despite being a sissy, he is assigned to various dangerous tasks. He seems to have taken a liking to Ebisu, which seems to be mutual. He misses his previous partner, Matsumura, bitterly and has attempted numerous times to revive him. Easily overlooked and forgotten, Fujita tends to be gloomy and depressed over not being as useful as the rest of the En's Family members. Still, he aims to succeed in everything he cares about or is instructed to do, always looking for recognition or acting for the sake of the Family. He also has a huge amount of respect for the other family members, such as wanting to be like Shin and Noi, even if they don´t see him as a capable magic user, and even as a nuisance sometimes. History Presented as one of the first characters in the manga, Fujita and Matsumura were assaulted by Nikaido and Kaiman during a practice trip to Hole. After barely been saved by his partner (at the cost of Matsumura's death), he swore revenge for his deceased friend and asked En directly for help to eliminate the killers. En gave Fujita a device with the information on a variety of magic users, which he used to pinpoint the one most likely of being responsible for Kaiman´s head, Ebisu. Fujita went to Hole to look for her, just in time to save her from a fatal encounter with Kaiman, though she was left disfigured and traumatized by the attack. Fujita took care of Ebisu after her mental breakdown, even to the point of dressing her (though doing quite a poor job of it). After that they went to a restaurant where he met Shin and Noi who were waiting on a couch. They all enter the room and join En for dinner and talk about how the cleaners will be the ones sentto kill Kaiman and Nikaido, making him extremely happy. Once everybody went to Hole once again Ebisu was turned into a Zombie and chased Fujita around the city while the cleaners dispatched the duo from Hole. Believing Kaiman survived the loss of his head somehow Fujita went along the cleaners and the now healed Ebisu to Turkey's House to find some answers about "the man" Shin saw inside the lizard's head. And created a Magic Doll of the man, subsequently chasing the doll around the sorcerer realm and finally ended in Zagan City, where the doppelganger found a box inside an old apartment, but before Fujita could even grab it, the doll went berserk and almost killed him and Ebisu, just with Shin's intervention they were saved and the box revealed a severed, rotten head. The head was revived and the man, called now Risu, was interrogated by En in order to know more about "the lizard head from Hole" yet the man was unable to bring any important information and ended up angering En due to his idiotic behavior. Once the man was intended to be captured by a mysterious woman, En released a large amount of smoke, turning Fujita and Ebisu in part mushroom people, waiting for Noi to heal them, Fujita told the little girl to be brave. The preparations for The Blue Night Festival he asked the family tailor for a fancy night suit for the event, and tagged along the rest of the family members in the activities previous the blue night, from tasting the food, looking for the arrangements for the evening, and listening to the long and boring as hell theatrical representation of the origin of the blue night. He became a central character during Volume 11, when En was killed by Kai, and the rest of the Family lost the En's Manor to the Cross-Eyes. Fujita volunteer himself to help in any way he could to save the Family, with Shou's help, he became invisible and started to watch over the Cross-Eyes to find a way to retrieve En's Devil Tumor to resurrect him with Kikurage's magic. He spensd weeks lurking through the manor and stalking the Elite Cross-Eyes and went with them in their magi- user hunt, disgusted and horrified Fujita endured everything until The Boss morphed into Artificial Devil Kai and the Elite went to Hole. In Hole, he was able to retrieve En's tumor and forming a shortlived alliance with Tetsujo to ensure the resurrection of Saji and Ushishimada, subsequently was torn apart with the Cross-Eyes by a possessed Shin and reduced to a rolling head. Together with Chota and Turkey made a Ebisu doll with their (and Tetsujo) body parts and entrusted it with En's devil tumor. He is presented in the final battle between the magic users and the "Hole Entity" with his body regrow by Noi's magic and with a mushroom suit give by one of the En's mushroom clones. Trivia * Wants to get ahead in life * Wants everyone to appreciate him more, especially En Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-User Category:The En Family